


written in blood

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Blood, Blood God, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, PHILZA AND TECHNOBLADE ARE UNRELATED, Phil Watson is Not Technoblade's Parent (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot's Parent, Protective Niki | Nihachu, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmate Books, they're unrelated in cannon anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: On the night of her 18th birthday, Niki meets her two soulmates, Phil and Techno.But her mother quickly tells her that she is forbidden to have contact with them, out of fear that they may hurt her. But there isn't any way that's true, after all, they've been so nice to her. And nothing to going to keep Niki away from her soulmates.or, niki loves both the good and the bad in her soulmates.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu/Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade/Phil Watson, Technoblade/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	written in blood

It was as if Nihachu was birthed from pure innocence.

  
  
She had the biggest smile towards strangers, for they could become future friends. The prettiest eyes that glowed brighter than a bonfire when something caught her interest. It came to no surprise that she would be visited frequently by travelers from all around, just to catch a glimpse of her making her ‘rounds around town. 

The village was practically chatting it up with one another when it was the evening before Niki’s 18th birthday, rumors as to who could possibly be her future soulmate. Some of the villagers who hadn’t gotten their other half written back to them yet kept their journals wide open, just in case it would be Niki’s writing appearing on the pages tomorrow morning. 

That evening, Niki didn’t sleep a wink. 

How could she anyways, when her future soulmate was just a few letters away the moment the moon stood in the middle of the sky?

  
  
She sat on her stool that was placed right besides a small desk coated in an array of different colors from a range of art materials, a mountain of pencil shavings in the corner. Her bed was taken up with an assortment of different flowers, flattened and weaved into crowns and currently extracting the scent from them. Niki occupied herself for hours, repeatedly checking the sundial resting by the window to check the time.

  
  
And then - it struck midnight.

  
  
The wind outside had suddenly picked up, flower petals blowing in the wind. Strange, she doesn’t recall it being chilly this evening, ‘nor there being any wind at all. The lap hanging above her desk extinguished itself, chills running down her spine. 

A soulbook appeared in front of her, glowing an ominous blood red before shifting to pitch black - dropping right into her lap. 

Euphoria flooded her veins as trembling fingers ran over the cover of her book. It was a bright pink leather, the book weighing quite heavy as a plethora of feathers stuck out the book. She opened it up eagerly, blank pages awaiting her. It didn’t alarm her, seeing as it wasn’t uncommon for soulmates not to see the previous pages that were written in the soul books. It was only when you laid eyes on your soulmate did the memories inked on those pages appear. 

Feathers were tucked in the pages she couldn’t see, and wondered what joyous memories her two soulmates had together that were bookmark - worthy. They were all a thin, sleek black color, and wondered if her soulmate carried around a bird. The feathers wouldn’t budge either, no matter how hard she tugged, and presumed that her soulmate could be the only one to remove them. 

Grabbing one of the many pencils she’d sharpened for the evening, she steadied her hand as she began to write on the seemingly page bookmarked for her. 

» Hello? «

There isn’t a response for a minute. 

**Phil? Is that you?**

Phil! One of her soulmates was named Phil! Her heart swooned, smiling from ear to ear as she realised she not only had one - but two soulmates. Her second soulmate had written with a dark red ink, their handwriting choppy and child-like. 

_nope._

_i think thats our other soulmate techno_

Techno! Niki practically buried her face in her hands as she blushed crimson, heart beating out of her chest. It was such a unique, unusual name, questions running through her mind. But she knew she could ask them in due time, as her fingers traced over Phil’s handwriting. 

» hello! I’m Niki. «

**PHIL ITS A WOMAN**

_yes, yes it is_

**A WOMAN PHIL**

_techno im sighing deeply in disappointment you’re embarrassing us_

**sorry**

_its okay_

_you said your name was niki? thats such a pretty name._

Niki blushed even deeper. 

» thank you :) «

» i think your names are quite cute as well «

_awww thank you niki_

_i have a question_

_do you think murder is okay?_

Bells go off in her head as she reads the question, wondering if her soulmates are murders. Or perhaps they were checking if she was one herself?

  
  
» it depends on the point of view you have. at the end of the day, if there was good moral behind it, then i believe it's alright. «

**phil we’re keeping her**

  
  


“Niki, are you alright?” Her mother questions, rushing into her room. “Everyone’s lamp’s and fires suddenly distinguished out of the blue!”

  
  
“I’m alright, mother. Just talking to my soulmates.” She whispers, as if she can’t believe it herself. 

“Soulmates? You have multiple?” She clearly seems shocked.

  
  
Niki hums in agreement. “Just two. But they both seem very kind.”

  
  
“Really? Was there any sort of color that glowed when you first received it?” Mother Nihachu steps into the room, looking at the soft pink leather covering, reaching out to touch one of the many feathers stuck inside of it.

  
  
“Red and black.”

  
  
“I - I’m sorry?”

  
  
“...red and black? When it appeared above me it glowed a dark scarlet before shifting to a pitch black.”

  
  
“It _appeared_ above you? It floated?” Niki’s mum runs her hands through her hair, looking at her daughter worriedly.

  
  
Niki becomes equally as worried. “Yes! Is that bad? Why do you look so distraught?”

“Oh, my sweet girl.” Her mother gently pries her soulbook from her hands, clutching it tight against her chest. Niki fights down every instinct to take it back from her, as well as a small, sudden voice in her mind telling her to snatch it and run away. “When a book glows red, it means your soulmate is impure, destined for evil. They’re the types to mercilessly slaughter villages And if it glows black as well, it means your soulmate is a deadly being. Either death upon their shoulder or the bringer of death themselves, normally found in servers where if you die, you cannot respawn.”

  
  
“But my soulmates couldn’t be evil! I’ve only known them for a few minutes but if anything happened to them, I would kill for them!” Niki states firmly.

  
  
Her mother gives her an unreadable expression. “They’re already trying to corrupt you, Niki. From this point on, you’re not allowed to speak to them. _Ever_.”

  
  
“What - you can’t do that!” The young girl states. Her mother doesn’t say anything in return, spinning on her heel to leave the room. “We were meant to be together, you can’t just keep me apart from them!” 

“I didn’t want to ever do this to you, Niki, but I think you’ll be having an arranged marriage instead. It’s for your own good, for your own safety.” Mother Nihachu states, shutting the door before Niki could argue. 

Niki cries herself to sleep on the dawn of her 18th birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> discord - [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
